Decoys have been used in the sport of hunting to attract the attention of an animal. To successfully attract an animal of interest, the decoy should be as realistic as possible. For example, the color, texture, shape, etc. of the decoy should be accurate to successfully lure the desired animal to the decoy. The more accurately the decoy creates the allusion of a live animal, the more successful a hunter will be in attracting the desired animal into range of the decoy.
A hunter may use decoys in conjunction with hunting calls. For example, the hunter may place a decoy on the ground and then use a hunting call to simulate the sound of a particular animal represented by the decoy. This combination may lure an unsuspecting animal to the area where the decoy is placed. Decoys and hunting calls have been successful tools for hunters of game animals.
Hunters and members of certain organizations, such as, wildlife preserve organizations, may desire to attract the attention of a predatory animal. For example, it may be desirable to attract a wolf, mountain lion, etc. Current decoys to attract such animals lack the ability to accurately simulate the movement of prey sought after by these predatory animals. Predatory animals have an acute sense of awareness and are not attracted to decoys that do not correctly simulate natural life movements of animals. Current decoys do not produce this highly realistic like-like motion to attract the predatory animals. As a result, benefits may be realized by providing a method and apparatus for attracting predatory animals.